


Charmed: Not Good Enough

by Tigerfox



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfox/pseuds/Tigerfox
Summary: The Charmed Destiny has been conclude yet higher powers worry that this should have ended differently. Having taken a peek into the future and the timelines as a whole. Things are not as they should be there for a Halliwell or two will be given a chance to set things right weather they agree to it or not.





	1. Its not over yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or anything related to it. Charmed televison show was created by Constance M. Burge.

I own any oc found in the story and i will be making changes and switching of events.

Characters ( Powers)   
Prue Halliwell (25)--Witch---Powers---- Telekinesis, 

Piper Halliwell (23)--Witch---Powers----Molecular Immobilization, Combustion

Phoebe Halliwell (22)--Witch--Powers--- Premonition 

Paige Matthews (20)-Witchlighter---Powers---  Orbing, Healing, Cloaking, and more.

Warren Hollow(20)--Witchlighter--Powers---  Orbing, Healing, Glamoring, and more.

  
Leo Wyatt (?)---Whitelighter---Powers---Orbing and Healing

  
Andy Trudeau (26)---Powers----????

  
Darryl Morris (26)----Powers--- ????

 

~End of the Ultimate Battle (group hugs)~

The Halliwell family was frozen what would be their last complete family embrace for years to come. Their energy combined also allowing for a council of powers to gather without any drawbacks on the balance of powers in the world overall. The Angle of Destiny, Fate, and Death came together to freeze time all across time and space. It had only happened once time before in history when they allowed young Christopher to travel back in time in hopes that his action could lead to a worth wild future that they were all satisfied with. Death and Fate did not originally think that it would fix the future but destiny overruled them by bringing in the creator of balance. This time the powers that be called forth the council of Angles to discuss the final battle here in San Francisco and how it affects that future that they were hoping to create when they set in motion their plan with Melinda Warren way back when.

When the room remained in silence for more than 10 minutes Death chose to speak. After all he was the most linked to them on the day to day basis whether the charmed ones or any other magical beginning realized. Their action usually directly affected his work after all one way or the other.

“The actions concerning the Halliwell's tonight will directly affect everything not just the future but time itself” Death declared in a no nonsense type of voice.

“What are we going to do about it if we do anything about it at all?” he finished in the same monotone voice.

“Of course we're going to do something about it Death don’t be silly” Fate replied quickly.

“What did you think you were doing telling the Charmed ones that everything worked out the way it was supposed to Destiny? When you know that's a lie” Fate continued in a calm voice that held an undercurrent of rage. Fates question was met with nodding and hums of agreement as everyone turned to Destiny wondering where she got off in blatantly lying.

“I didn’t lie to them exactly they where always supposed to win against Christy” Destiny defended. The room was silent for a few moments carefully considering her explanation.

“Its of no matter at the moment we need to decide what to do about this outcome and the potential futures it leads to” Death spoke bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

Collectively they focused their powers to see all future that could happen and those that never would. The one true Destiny was content with the outcome of the charmed destiny and its legacy in every potential future left for the future to take form of. The true fates and deaths along with everyone else in attendees where not. There were a couple timelines that still remain available fate thought were fine but nowhere near where it should be and could have been. ‘They were after all far better than they would have been without the interference of Christopher Perry Halliwell that's for sure’ she silently contemplated. Death on the other hand knew that while those future where no doubt better than the future with the evil Wyatt they just wouldn’t do. His golden list given to him by the creator could never take place now it was too late in this time. All the deaths that came to early those that were never meant to be and the life that will never come to be where to great to overlook. They held so much sway over the world that any timeline without them could never and would never be enough. The powers that be couldn’t agree more with death the outcomes did not work in the long run here with the charmed ones or any of lights other warrior now or in the potential futures.

Fate spoke first “ I have found only two future that maybe okay. I however so don't believe that these are the future that should be and can not support this outcome.”

“No future shown as an overall will work in the long run we to do not support this outcome” the powers that be declared. The room held a collective breathe as they turned to Death knowing that his words would determine that fate of this world and timeline as well as all timelines.

“I am the only one who has meet the creator and shown what he intended it to be and even without his input so long ago there would be not way I would be fine with this outcome.” Death words froze the room as they had all forgotten how long death has been around and how much power and authority he truly has over them and the world.

“Then what shall we do” Destiny huffed unhappy with the way this meeting was going.

“We change history once again” Fate suggested.

“You know we can’t interfere with the world like that” Destiny chastised.

“We can if we do what we did with Christopher” Fate countered.

“Like the charmed ones would go for that” Destiny corrected her once again.

“They don’t have a choice in the matter” Fates replied in a voice that only an insane person would never challenge.

Death sat quietly silently agreeing with both of them wondering how they would fix things. He pulled out his listed looking for the perfect time that changes could be made to make the perfect future for all involved. He paused an idea forming in his head quickly pulling up family listed and comparing them to the golden list. He knew that the death of Prue Halliwell if prevented could probably fix things. He was about to speak when another name showed Warren Hollow a half brother. Concentrating on his soul death was able to see his life from before birth until death. ‘Paige’s Matthews had a twin? One she never knew about and could definitely sway her to helping’ he thought a small laugh escaping him. The other turned to him as a cold shivers ran down all their backs.

“What are you laughing about” Fate asked a little scared to know what would make her big brother show emotions.

“Just a thought dear sister; continue with your bickering while i solve our little problem.”

Now he thought about the day of her died while he consulted his golden list. When he ran across an important life that would never be born without her alive. Check out her father's side he was meet with another puzzle her last name Blackwell.

‘They died out along time ago’ he thought before pushing his powers allowing him to see what would have been the child's family tree. He was meet with flashes of prue's past love and he remember her screaming for him as drew his last breathe. ‘No, he was mortal’ his thoughts screamed at time as he quickly went over his files of one Andy Trudeau. See nothing that indicated otherwise he turn to the others in the room and spoke in a voice of desperation he never used not after her destruction the one that should have never been his moral love and soulmate.

“I believe I found the time and death we must change however there is information that i can’t find on me own. A soul I personally went to collected” The room was once again shocked silent. Their has never been a soul who that he couldn't read especially after they had already passed through his domain let alone one he went to claim.

The group came together in as one collective power a bond so powerful and extremely rare and dangerous. They locked onto to his soul presence and paused something just seemed off to them. So the dug deeper into his very being only to be thrown back. Fate and Destiny were thrown into a wall while The powers and Death only stumbled before overriding the shield upon his being. Only then did they realize what he was and who he was meant to be. The powers turn slowly to Death seeing him completely frozen in as state of disbelief and spoke directly in his mind for the first time in centuries.  
‘This is a good thing brother; be happy it truly didn’t end with her.'  
Plus if one like us can tell at a glance he’s related to you and that gives him an advantage; gives them all one.’  
‘Your right about that little brother. I thought that my mortal family died when she did. I felt her and the baby cross into the realm of the forbidden.” Death’s voice leaving no room for argument as he remembered the incident with such clarity it had almost killed him back them.  
‘What if there was more than one child that she had cared. We were not their in person when it happened." The powers voices were softer than every before.  
' You as well as i know that the energy my love released when her sister the women you loved most died was enough to mask a child maybe even two is they were split up; even yours especially if she believed it for the best.’


	2. Destiny Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the Charmed Ones their out come isn't up to standards and a surprising ally returns.

“Andy Trudeau is my great grandson and he shall live; this time with all his heritage unlocked never to be taken from one of my blood without my or their say so when they come of age.” Death’s voice boomed across the world busted by his life energy; an energy older than creation itself. 

The Universe was bursting at the seems as his first and only demand took hold nothing and no one could interfere. The moment time changed and he takes his first breathe Andy Trudeau’s fate will be up to him and him alone.

Everyone in the room was frozen as they processed the energy he released into themselves. It wasn't long before they felt the acceptance of Death’s words and what they meant. For the first time ever a begin is out of the reach of Destiny and Fate's meddling.

Slowly they broke out of their stupor and began to talk with him for the first time and years. They had once upon a time been as true family who fought but always new that if they ever need the other they would come. That was until their eldest brother Death himself called for help from them. He had never failed them before no matter the consequences but they failed the very first and only time he ever needed them. To everyone in the room this was a second chance to do things right and they wouldn’t let anything or anyone get in their way this time. 

Sadly Fate was the first to feel time slowly beginning to start again and was forced to break up the happy atmosphere. “Guys i hate to break this up but time starting again and we need to decide who's going to speak to the Halliwells.” The room admittedly turned series at the reminder of why they were there to begin with.

“I believe that the true Destiny, Fate, and Death should go together. While times still frozen for the rest of the world” the highest power answered.  
“Wait, i believe they might need a little help in fixing thing plus were in debt to this soul” death spoke quietly. The room didn’t need to ask who he meant and completely agreed with both his reasoning. The others agreed gathering for the final time in what could be years to collectively keep the world outside of Halliwell Manor frozen for just a little longer.

Death flashed into the into the room were to soul (two bound souls) that he believe truly damned. After all the task they were given to do was a road that lead to nothing but pain and suffering and claimed their lives in the end. The begin was communicating with his other half telepathically like always when he entered. I have an offer of the both of you that will change everything...

~The Manor~  
The three most powerful begins of divine grace arrived in the manor seconds before they family unfroze. It was only moment before the Empathy noticed them. 

“Guys!” Phoebe yelled clinging tightly to her father. Everyone turned collective in the direction she was looking all Halliwell's already unleash their powers as one. The blasted was stopped before it could get anywhere close to them.

“Leo get the boys out of here!” Piper demand stepping in front of her family her sisters flanking her on her side. They soon discovered that orbing out of the house wasn’t working.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Paige asked in as a voice that showed it was more of a demand than a question. The begins looked at one another silently deciding on who should go first.”

“I am the true Fate this my younger sister the true Destiny and my elder brother true Death.” The waves of tension were coming off the charmed family as the information sank in.

“You didn’t answer me, what do you want from us?” Paige demanded once again.

“Simple destiny is calling” Piper cut Fate off quickly.

“NO, Destiny said this way the way it was meant to end” Piper screamed the agony in her voice was clear. It was a shock to everyone in the room. 

“Where you lying” Patty called drawing their attention to her and off her granddaughters.

“It wasn’t me that told her that yet it was and Destiny can’t lie” she respond her voice clipped. 

“No, but they can tell have truths” Chris spoke up from the corner.

“True, I can and when she told you that it was only meant happen. What she meant was that Christy was meant to fail” Destiny admitted. 

“Wait Christy? Not Billy and Christy?” Phoebe asked catching the wording.

“Frankly Billy was never supposed to be involved in the final battle” Death informed them. 

“Now to get back to why were here. Destiny wasn’t supposed to end like this. Just like it wasn’t supposed to in the other timeline which is why we allowed him to change the course of history. We had hoped that his actions would change things enough for the future to get things back on or at least an acceptable path again.” Fate was then cut of again.

“I suppose it didn’t work out that way uhh” Piper huffed crossing her arms and going to sit on the couch.

“Correct and your going to fix it” Fate stated in a matter of fact way.

“What if we don’t” Paige asked.

“You don’t have a choose in about a days time things will change and you’ll answer the call weather you like it or not. Truthfully it should be now but we decided you should get time to say good why to your family” Destiny concluded.

“Say goodbye?” the charmed ones demanded at the same time all different volumes of speech.

“Yes, things will be different by tomorrow night but don’t worry you’ll have help” Death spoke moments before a power surged throughout the manor.

“What was that” Phoebe demand heading towards the source before anyone could stop her. 

“That would be you help” Death replied stopping the others from following.

“Oh My God!!!” Phoebe screamed. That was the only thing they heard before a crash sound was heard from the other room. 

“Phoebe!!!” Paige and Piper screamed fighting harder to get to her.

“Oh My God guys your won’t believe who” Phoebe voice trailed off. 

Moments later she entered the room again alone; but she couldn't keep her eye away from the entrance. While all that was going on Wyatt was hovering over his brother. Chris had fainted when the energy was release and was considerable weak when he came too. Wyatt helped him over to the love set. Victor saw Chris pained expression and hurried over to him.

“Are you okay Chris?” Wyatt asked.

“I am…” Chris was cut off by the voice of the person entering the room.

“I always am Wyatt” his voice quiet. Everyone but Phoebe froze not believing was they were seeing. 

“It can’t be” Piper denied pulling her babies closer too as if fighting of the very notion that he could be. 

Paige was crying playing the day they lost him all over again. She had always blamed herself for his death. She wasn’t strong enough that day spell or not. She all thought that if they hadn’t been so self-centered they wouldn’t had been in that situation in the first place. 

Phoebe was bursting at the seem delighted to have him back and hopeful make up for the way they treated him. They others emotions were slowly wearing on her and all she could think was ‘If only i didn’t have this power any other power would have been better.’ Her thoughts were so strong that the divine beings got a mental slap from it. Silently they contemplated the abilities of the charmed and the options to change them. It was only a few moments that they agreed on another course of action to go along with this new destiny of theirs.

“Chris!” Leo yelled pushing passed everyone to embrace the son that died in his arms. He was wearing the exact same clothes as the day he died including the blood. He stiffened as Leo’s arms surrounded him still not completely comfortable with contacted in general let alone from him. The stiffness didn’t last long when the relief of being among family finally sank in. “Dad” his voice broken and fragile something they never once associated with him. Well other than the time Piper through him out. A few moments passed before Victor and Paige both jumped up to pull him into a hug that almost squeezed the life out of him. He was actually happier to see them again than he thought he’d be. Finally his eye locked on the other Wyatt and “Chris” and reality set in. 

Slowly pulling out of his father's embrace for that lasted time he turned to death. 

“So, how long until we leave and does or deal go through before or after destiny begins again?” His family froze at his words.

“Why are you here Chris?” Piper demanded anger clear in her voice.

“What not happy to see me Piper?” His voice devoid of all emotion.  
“Oh! That's right i almost forgot i am not welcome here, isn't that right Piper.” He contended began to blended into his voice. Drawing out her name at the end know that it would kill her. 

“It not like i had much out a choice in the matter you know being dead by saving your precious son a true golden boy is seem” He glanced at Wyatt.

"The thanks I get being stuck in a place I can never leave as the world moves on" he continued "and i would have been fine if my mission was accomplished but it looks like i still have work to do." He concluded.


	3. Twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about the new mission and hidden truths.

The room was silent as Chris' words echoed around him. Wyatt stepped away from the brother he grew up knowing and toward the one he never got to know.

"Chris? I don't understand" Wyatt muttered moving closer the alternate version of his brother. Their mother moved forward to stop him but Leo blocked her path. No matter what she said or did any version of Chris was his son. He didn't know why they never told them about the change in the timeline; but he wasn't going to get in the way of Chris seeing what all his hard work lead to.

"So your the Wyatt my brother could have been" the other Chris said allowing his eyes to run over the Wyatt in front of him. He was so different from the brother he knew but at the same time he was the same one that he had always loved.

_"Wake up! Adrian their talking to you and I would really like to be my own person again" Chris thought to his brother._

**_"You and me both twin. I don't really take pleasure from having you in my head all day every day" Adrian shot back quickly._ **

"Sorry, I wasn't listening other things on my mind. Will tall later but for now" Adrian said turned to Death his arm crossed and eyebrow raised. "Will the deal be done now or when we get there" Adrian finished. 

"Now is fine" Death replied his voice monotone like always. All though the way he said it was like he was talking to a bug and couldn't be bothered one way or the other. 

Death raised his hand and released a blast of pure energy upon the two souls entwined seconds before Destiny and Fate added their own. It was so blinding the mortals had to turn their eyes away from the scene be for them.

 

When the light faded were "Chris" once stood two were now in his place. The people in the room were stunned at what the were seeing. The two young men were the first to get a hold of their baring. They did a self check before turning towards Death "Thank you" the said in unison causing them to look at the other. After being the same begin for so long it was a little weird to see the other again.

"Chris" Adrian muttered as tears began to fall form his eyes. Since it was his body he was still wearing the same clothes they had on when they faded. He took in everything about his twin so glad that after everything he didn't loose him to. He was still in the same clothes he wore when he was die back in their own time. Chris had been on a raid we he was caught of guard by a traitor in the rebellion left for dead his blood still over his shirt.

"Adrian" Chris whispered back before pulling his younger twin into his arms. Mean while his eye's were glued on the other him, but something was different he just couldn't put his fingers on it until he saw the two birthmarks on both sides of his neck.

 

"Your not me " Chris said knowing what the difference was now. This caused Adrian turned around and see what he was talking about running his own eyes over the other 'Chris.' The others were voicing their protest but they were ignored by both twins. It didn't take long for Adrian to see what he meant the birth mark on the right was his own while the one on the left was Chris's.

"His right your not him" Adrian said with a firm nodded.

In unison the spoke "You're your own person" they said again in sync. Their eyes ran over the minnie them wondering what if any traits they shared; or he had that they didn't.

"What do you mean by that" Wyatt demanded taking a stand at his brothers side not sure he liked the way they were looking at him. "And why are this now two of you" he questioned. A question that was meet by a lot of cries of wonder from the rest the people in the room.

"Pretty simple really were twins. Chris here was born first followed shortly by myself " Adrian said answer one of the two question he had asked them leaving Chris to answer the other.

"As for the second question your Chris isn't me and he's not Adrian either. Instead of being one of our counterparts he's his own person made up of a combo of the both of our souls which formed his ever own soul completely separate and different from either of use. We know this because he had my birthmark on his right side and Adrian's one the left "Chris answered.

The information the twins gave them sent the room into silent chaos. Before anyone could cause any more a a stir Adrian turned to Death knowing that they were running out of time to be sent back for this new chance at life.

"Wasn't their something you said you had to tell Aunt Paige" Adrian spoke drawing the families attention to the powerful beings in the room again.

"Correct young Halliwell" Death stated glade that at least one of the few going back new that time was of the essence.

"When searching through time for the perfect time in place to send those of you going back we had to go over the list of destiny those who have to be born but can't in thins current time line. When doing so we were forced to dig through their family tress and soul wise. Where nothing can be hidden from use even if during life it was; and we found some shocking news when it came to this family more importantly you. It seems that you are or were a twin you had a brother Warren Hollow however when you joined the charmed circle the protection placed on him failed and unlike you the source was able to kill him before he joined with you" Death concluded in a flat tone not really caring how his words would affect the witch or the rest of the family.

Destiny stepped forward "You were never meant to be apart of the power of three like you were but to reunite with your twin and form your every own power of two just as strong as the power of three due to your whitelighter sides giving you both an extra edge. True both you and your brother could have been apart of the power if three is ever need but the power of two was what you were meant to be apart of. Plus when the power of three and two combine nothing could truly stand in their way" Destiny said hoping to lighten the mode but only manged to further hammer the nail into the coffin.

"You mean to say that i had a brother i never new about and that if things went different not only would i have meet Piper and Phoebe but Prue to" Paige stated more than questioned.

"Why wasn't he found like me" Paige questioned.

"Because the needed the power of three and if he was alive you who still be destined for the power of two the elders just could have that" Fate said taking over for her sister. Paige turned to her mother and grams "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wait don't answer that you agreed with them didn't you" Paige voice turned hard he eye's flashed. The book of shadows flashed and began to shake violently as she broke her connection to the charmed circle again her two of her original powers back. 

The three sisters fell fainted from the power backlash that came with breaking their bond.


	4. The Warren's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chosen are sent back in time. The past reshaped so that they may begin again.

"Girls!" Patty yelled as she saw her daughter collapse on to the floor in a dead faint. Grams allowed her eyes to flicker over her fallen granddaughter but she didn't dare more from her protective stand in front of baby Wyatt and Chris. The other ran over members of the family ran over to they fallen charmed ones to check on them. Leo and Victor with Piper while Patty and Coop ran to Phoebe's side none of them paying attention to the youngest charmed sister. No on but future Wyatt, Chris and the twins that didn't hesitate at running to she side and checking to make sure she was okay. 

It was clear from the backlash that Paige was the on that was hit the hardest and still the only one's that care were those form the future. It was this act that allow Death, Destiny, and Fate to determine who would be sen back in time to change everything. The would only get on shot at this yet it was clear as day who were the best people to be sent back to accomplish the task they were being given.

They didn't have any more time to wait the three beings sent a wave of power that the youngest charmed one and the young men surrounding her. Pulling them through time and space to the right moment to place them that would give them the best chance at righting the wrongs of the past. The night Phoebe cast the spell to awaken the power of three for the very first time. It was further back than the originally planned but after some one thought it was true the best time for all those involved. The power surge at happened when the charmed power awoke was enough to hide the alteration they were making to the timeline and it give the chosen Halliwells now Warren's enough time to settle down and plan.

Destiny began to write history leave room for a well hidden branch of Warren Witches making them the true. While Fate began to make corrections to the future allowing the chosen to be outside the effect and counsel of Elders and anyone under their protect. Death turned his attention to the chosen unfreezing them from stasis and waking the once youngest charmed one.

As the chosen stood and began to get a hold of their baring the took in the scene before them Destiny and Fate hard at work changing the flows of time not that they new that at the time. To them it looked like a beautiful dance far beyond that which mortals could every dream to do.

"Why are we here" Wyatt was the first to speak. The twins already had a vague idea of the answer they would get but confirmation would be nice.

"You five have been chosen to rewrite history as you know it with your action in the past that will be your new present. Their is no going back every action or in action are final young warrens" Death responded his voice grave.

"Why did you call us warrens" Paige questioned moving to stand in front of her nephew's all four of them.

"Because with the changes were making you five will still be connect to you family magic both side; and the only way to do that is if you form another branch for Warren witches that keep your families original name. You Paige will be the Monarch of your branch followed by Wyatt and the triplets. You can't return to your time because there isn't one to go back to this is your home now. Meaning the if something happened to the other Paige you wouldn't be affect the same with you boys there is a chance your counterparts will never be born but your four will still live" Death concluded.

"What if we don't want to be apart of this" Wyatt questioned.

"Would you really just want to sit back and watch as everything bad that happens to our family happen" Adrian countered eye narrowed.

"What?! No! I was just curious about what they would do if we didn't play by their rules. I would never sit back while our family was in danger" Wyatt stated turning to his little brother.

"There are no rules to play by here. We are only here to get you to the correct time and set up for you to live and function in this time without raising questions. Soon we will be erased from time leaving only our counterparts that will have no knowledge of you of the alterations to time. Your destiny is your own of the making just like it would be if you were truly born in this time and as far as anyone else is concerned you were. The only thing I ask is that you find my descendant and awaken his power and teach him what it means to be a witch" Death said correcting any misunderstandings the chosen had about their current situation.

"We will" the twins responded in sync.

"It would help if you could give us a clue as to were to start our search for him" Paige spoke up knowing that she couldn't knowing leave a fellow witch in the dark about the dangers he could and mostly would face.

"I'll do you one better. His name is Andy Trudeau the mate of Prudence Halliwell and his is form the Blackwell line of witches. Classified as Dark by the elders for putting family before strangers and most killed by them for thinking like that" his words shocking all of the chosen. They new exactly who he was talking about hearing the story of the mortal cop who died protecting the love of his life eldest charmed one and her sisters. Any doubts about what to they were going to do about the requested from Death was gone when they learned exactly who the were tasked to help.

To think if Andy new the truth about his own family history things would have ended so much differently than they had originally timeline. The chosen all shared a look all of them coming to the same conclusion. Adrian could tell by the look in everyone else eyes that they agrees with introducing Andy to the wiccan world would be a priority for them.

Death seemed to sense this because he allowed a smile to flicker across his face for a few moments. The chosen's attentions was taken from the stunning site of seeing Death smile by the Fate and Destiny rejoining them.

"I have finished my part of this all that waits is Destiny's finishing touches and then will be able to send you to your knew home. You'll arrive at the exact moment that the Charmed One's powers are reawaken" Fate in formed them.

"Correct, and all that's left for me to do is add in your new name's and when you were born. Your relationship show stay the same with Paige being your aunt and the four of you being brothers. when you arrive Paige will be a few months older that Prue (25) and Wyatt the same as Piper (23) of this time as you you boy you'll be younger than Phoebe yet older than the other Paige at the at of 21 which luck for use is your really ages. We can keep the day and time for each of you the same but the triplets. Adrian was born at 4:50 pm and his Chris at 4:45 but the other Chris was born at 4:50 as while just a couple of second after Adrian would have been born. So would it be alright with you if we push the other Chris's time of birth by a few seconds" Destiny asked. Paige and Wyatt turned to the boys but the twins keep silent communicating silently with one another.

_**"So, how do you feel about the changes to are family dynamic's" Chris questioned.** _

_'I don't really mind it as long as you here. I don't care what time I am born at as long as your still my twin and I don't mind having another one. What about you?" Adrian counter his eye locked onto his new twin brother._

_**"Same as you. He seems like a good kid they both do and with time I think that they could really be our brothers. Now name I get that Paige, Chris and I will definitely have to change our first name but are you going to as well" Chris thought back.**  
_

_"No I see no reason to change it if I don't have to but maybe my middle name" Adrian ponder through their shared link "What are you planing to change your name to?"_

_**"How about  Nicholas Perry Warren and we keep the other Chris name the same but ask him to change his middle name like you" Chris asked.** _

_"Sound_ _reasonable" Adrian replied as he saw the look on the other Chris face flicker for a moment as if he had been told something but no one was speaking. His eye then flickered toward Wyatt causing Adrian to realize what was happening. " I think Wyatt and Chris have a bond like ours" Adrian said nodding his head towards the other silently talking duo._

**_"I agree" Chris answered seeing the same thing as Adrian._ **

"Okay, so I don't mind what time am born at I am used to being the youngest of the two of use so Chris can stay the same and you change mine. I also don't plan to change my first name and would like to be known as Adrian Patrick Warren" Adrian butted in drawing the others attention to him.

"I prefer to be the oldest out of use triplets and I think Chris should keep his first name and change his middle because I'll I plan to change my first name I want to keep my middle one" Chris said facing the other Chris. 

"First of all i don't mind changing my middle name since i get to keep my first. Second what do you mean youngest out of the two of you" Chris questioned.

Adrian share a look with the brother he grew up with before answered "We had another brother back home a younger one named Patrick" replied struggling to keep the tears gathering in his eyes from falling.

Wyatt and Chris share a look it was just the two of them in their timeline and to find out that no only were you meet to be a twin but have a younger brother was shocking.

"So, your both used to being an older/middle brother" Chris asked to confirm that he understood what they were telling them. They both nodded their heads in agreement with the conclusion Chris came to. "then i'll remain the youngest because that's what i am used to being the baby of the family. I'll be Christopher Palmer Warren the youngest of four boys" he concluded.

Wyatt moved from his position in the corner of the room by his aunt and over to he brothers. "I'll keep my name the same Wyatt Matthew Warren" concluded not seeing a reason to change anything about himself as his brothers were forced to. He turned his head towards the other Chris waiting to see what his new name would be.

See the look Wyatt was giving him he decided it was as good as any to tell them the name he decides on. " i'll go by Nickolas Perry Warren or Nick for short. What about you aunt Paige got any idea what you want to be called in our new life" Nick questioned.

Paige had silently been watching her nephew interact the whole time and she was pleasantly surprised by the way the treated each other. No one would be able to tell that they hadn't all grown up together as siblings they all just blended together perfectly and they didn't even notice. It took he by surprise at being addressed so abruptly although it wasn't much of a shock seeing as she was the only one left who hadn't picked a new identity. To be completely honest the moment destiny said that they would be choosing new name she already new what she would chose. 

"Yes, i believe as a symbol for a new start i'll go with Phoenix Maria Warren. Although this is all well in good i was wondering if anything else would change about use in this time. I know that since i am not Paige i won't that the powers i was destined to have but keep from or my power of three ability so what do i have and what about my boys" Phoenix questioned. It was important to know what they were walking into. 

Fate to the lead on this one see as any power they were fated to have remained apart of her domain.

"To be each of you will keep certain abilities while losing and again other but i will allow you to pick any one power to ad starting with you to the warren line. It can be a power already know or that which has never been before; but you must choose quickly we are running out of time here" Fate stated.

Adrian had a few idea of what he wanted but first he need to know what powers he was keep and what the others were also going to have. 'Can you tell use what powers will each keep and what powers were getting to replace those we lose" he questioned.

The others turned to fate waiting for the answer she would give knowing that it would help them make their decision regarding what power to ask for.

Fate look at the other two begins on the room. "I don't see how it could hurt for them to learn of one power they are going to have in the future" Death answered his sister unspoken question while Destiny nodded her head in agreement.

 "For starts you will all keep you whitelighter abilities this change will only affect your wiccan sides meaning that you'll all be  keep your **orbing** and **healing** and any other powers you inherited from that side of your family. Wyatt will be keeping his  **force field, energy wave,** and a new power of  **projection**  later gaining the power of **automation.**

Chris will still have both version of **telekinesis**  one with and without orbing, he will be given  **power replication**  now before gaining a completely new power a  **hybrid power granting** its going to be different from the normal version because of your whitelighter side.

Adrian will have **cryokinesis** to replace his ability of molecular immobilization plus **intangibility** and will gain the ability of  **portal creation.**  

Nick will gain all new abilities the first  **enhanced intuition** to take the place of your premonition power and  **pyrokinesis** will make up for you losing your telekinesis abilities  later you will have the power of **psychic echo.**

Finally Phoenix you will keep your power of **telekinesis orbing** from your time as a charmed one because that is now a core part of you. You will also keep one of the powers you were supposed to originally have the power of  **crushing** which you got a taste of when you were turned into a titian and later the power of **voice echo.**

 They were in shock of what Fate just told them sure those powers alone weren't a big deal but with their other powers and combine with each other it was a pretty lethal combination. The all took a moment to decide what powers they wanted to have; but they all were drawing blanks when suddenly Adrian was hit by an idea.

"So, i have two ideas that i would like to know if they were doable. The first is that nick and i have a telepathic bond and so do Wyatt and Chris i was wondering if you could take our two say bonds and transform them into a five way bond between use. The second is choosing when we get another ability but be able to determine when we get out next one weather we know what it will be or not" Adrian spoke addressing the beings before him.

Paige was shocked to learned about the bond between them but found herself agreed that have that bond among the would be very beneficial later down the road. She also liked his idea of picking when they came into another power. She looks over at the other boys and saw by the looks on their faces that they agreed as well.

"Yes, they are both doable; but you should know that the bond between you all will go back sown to basic and with time it will grow stronger as you all grow closer than before" Fate responded before getting back to work.

"If they is all i will reset time for you" Death said raising his sand to and them back to the mortal world.

"Wait!" Phoenix called as a thought crossed her mind.

"The triplet have the power of three or at least a weird version of it why?" She asked fate yet standing in front of death trying to block his view of her boys.

"Yes, i was wondering if any of you would catch that. You see Phoenix both you and Wyatt a long can match the power of three or two but they can't. The boys are stronger together and when their powers combined they will form their own power of three. They will in time be known as the power of trinity" Death concluded waving his hand and send them back to Earth "and good luck. You'll need it" which was the last thing they heard before the darkness engulfed them.

When they reappear they were in a hotel in San Francisco. 

"So, what now" Chris asked as he took a look around the room.

"Now we go to bed and get a much deserved rest and will talk about everything tomorrow" Phoenix said gathering a set of night clothes form the suitcase that had her name on it before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

The boys shared a look before find themselves a pair of night sweats and heading to bed themselves.

~the next morning~

 The occupation in the room were awoken by a loud crash causing them all to all stimulus jump into action. Wyatt activate his forced field to cover himself and Chris who was already in his own battle stance arms at the ready. While Phoenix had already used her telekinesis to through the lamb on her bedside table across the room  and in the direction of the crash.

Adrian unlike the others flickers his eye across the room to determine the cause of the crash before acting. He was able to see what the others were doing and that the cause of the crash Nick who was still lying on the ground holding his head with a lamb soaring through the air in his direction. Adrian acting on impulse taking in a deep breathe before realizing it all in a powerful gust of crystal freezing the lamb in a block of ice moments before it could hit Nick in the face.

It wasn't until then that the others realized what happened and slowly began to relax. Wyatt and Phoenix groaned before flopping back down onto their beds while Chris let out a chuck before climbing out of bed to get dressed wide awake now.

Adrian turned his head side ways and stared at Nick who still hadn't gotten up off the floor. "Why are you in the floor" Adrian question a smirk firmly on his face.

Nick shoot him a quick glare before standing up and moving to get dressed. "I don't know maybe because you pushed me out of the bed" he snapped before moving to join Chris in the bathroom. 

 As soon as the bathroom door slammed shut three different distinct voices broke out into laughter. "Good morning, baby brother" Nick said over cheerfully trying to drown out the laughter from the other side of the door. Chris shot him a knowing look before silently passing him the toothpaste.

Nick took it gratefully and began to brush his teeth. His eye's didn't leave his newest baby brother. Be paused deciding it was probably best to talk to him now before joining the others. "So, how do you feel about everything? I know that its a lot" Nick asked focus his attention back on the mirror in front of them.

 "Your right it is a lot to take in but i am dealing. I just can't stop thinking about how different life would have been if I was a twin of even had a younger sibling to protected and love. Yet at the same time i wouldn't change anything about the life I had before all this. Doesn't that make me a bad person" Chris question.

"No, it makes you human just like everyone else in the world" Nick told him a smile on his face. "I understand because I wouldn't change anything about my family either, not really anyways and because of this new chance you get to know what its like to be a triplet even better than a twin I think. A life with three overprotective brother won't be so bad will it" Nick said trying to calm his baby brothers fears.

Chris shot him a look Nick couldn't really place but what ever he saw on his face must have been good because he now had a smile on his face. "Sure it sound like a blast" he finally supplied. It looked like Nick was about to say something else when the door slammed open once again revealing a pissed of Wyatt and pouting Adrian.

"Do I want to know what caused those looks on your faces" Chris asked he face telling that he regretted asking as soon as those words left his mouth. 

"Paige kicked Wyatt in the face which caused me to laughed, which in turn hurt big brother ego resulting in him to blow up the bed  we were sleeping on last night. How could you not hear that" Adrian questioned his other brother eyebrows raised. From the look on Wyatt's face he must have agreed because his eye's narrowed as they ran over the both of us checking for what they had no idea.

"I guess we were so focused on our talk that we drowned everything else out" Nick said looked over at Chris to see him nodding along with what he was saying.

"I see" Wyatt said slowly drawing out his words a clear indicator that he didn't see but he would let it go.

"So can either of you fix the mess out there were not as good at it as either of you" Adrian said although he could do it on his own he really didn't want to.

 From the looks Nick was giving his he seemed to know that but as he moved out of the bathroom fallowed closely by Chris he didn't say anything.

"Together" Nick asked turning to the left side of the room.

"Together" Chris replied before turning to face the other side of the room.

"  _Let the Object_

_of Objection_

_Become but_ _a Dream_

_As I cause_ _the Seen_

 _to be Unseen"_ they chanted as one their voices resonating together in perfect harmony.

The spell was any easy one yet powerful and something that every one of them new by heart they had to with the life they had. The Warren witches gathered in the room once more looking over the room to make sure everything was fixed. It seemed that they might have but a little to much power into the spell because the room was looking even better than it did before.

Paige looked over at the triplets and it was only then that it hit her that without the cloths they were wearing she wouldn't be able to tell them apart by just their appearance. Their personalities and the way they held themselves was different but if they stood side by side not saying anything you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. It was then she decided it was best to voice her discovery "I can only tell who each of you are because I saw what clothes you each changed into." The boys shared a look with on another it was easy for them to see who was who but they could see were others would have trouble. The shrugged their shoulders before turning back towards their aunt as there was nothing they could do about there looks at the moment. They silently all thought they would work on it later but for now it was time to get to work they.

"Will deal with that problem another time. I think its best we discuss what are next steps here are so we can get to work" Nick said taking charge of the situation and getting things back to were they needed to be. Adrian and Chris nodded they didn't like putting this off for long and if they new what to do sooner that fast they can get to work and get the job done.

 "Right" Phoenix said clapping her hands together her eyes searching the room not recognizing a lot of the things in it.

"First we find out what we do and don't have in this room. I think our biggest concerns at the moment are where were supposed to live, how to make money, and spell books" Phoenix stated checking off each item off with one of her fingers.

"Anything else" she questioned trying to come up with anything else they had to know and do immediately.

"No, I think those are the most important anything else would depend on the answers to those question" Wyatt spoke from his position leaning on the bathroom door frame. With that they began to search the room from top to bottom looking for anything that could tell them about their new lives. Phoenix decide to search the suitcase that had he name on it while Wyatt took to looking through the dressers. There wasn't really any other place to search but in their own duffel bags so that's what the others decided to do.

Phoenix didn't find anything in her first to bags but in the second on she hit the mother load of paper work. Wyatt looked through all the drawers in the room and came up with nothing turning to see who the others were doing he notice Phoenix looking over a pile of papers and moved to join her on the bed to sort through them. 

Mean while on the other side of the room the boys had also found a great deal of things. At first the didn't notice it because there eye's wouldn't focus on the spot were it was hidden. The all noticed the couldn't look in two of the side pockets on on duffel bag and they keep forgetting they had another bag sitting on the bed with them to look through.

 _"We call upon the Warren line to unseal and reveal that which it hidden before us"_ Nick chanted out of the blue open that the spell he just through together would work. It was a little shocking at all the things that were once hidden from the sight now clearly visible around the room. Wyatt and Phoenix were so focused on the documents they were looking through that they didn't notice Nick casting his spell or the major results it had.

In the side pockets the couldn't open before they found potions and potion ingredients. Chris decided to open the bag soon learning that it was a bottomless page full with spell books. He had an overwhelming need to get something out of the bag and it seemed as his he wasn't the only one because the others began to help him tear though the bag searching for what ever was calling to them from deep inside.

When the got towards the middle of the bag the room was nearly over run with book but the didn't notice their eye's were focused on four very special books inside but one more than the others called out to them. it was a book exactly like the book of shadow back in their own time and it was singing to them.

They each placed one of their hands upon the book causing the Earth to shake and the book to glow blue both signally the formation of the power of trinity. The only difference between their book and the old one was that the book was a coral black and the symbol itself was a sapphire blue. As far as the rest of the supernatural world knew the quake they felt was just an after shock of the charmed power resettling into the sisters. The quake however caused the other occupants of the room to look over at them, but their own eye's were pulled to two of the three remaining books.

They both silently stood and moved over to the books that they felt connected to and picking them up causing another shock wave throughout the world. Phoenix book glowed a vibrate shade of purple before fading revealing to book to be the same as the book of shadow but with a Phoenix in the middle and a small purple Triquetra their family symbol resting upon the fire birds stomach.

Wyatt's on the other hand glowed a violent red before fading to look just like the other book of shadow but with another drawing upon the cover. It was a dragon curled around the family symbol passed on through the generations.

 It was luckily for them that other like them that every supernatural being was so focused on the charmed ones gaining their powers that anything big going on today was contributing to that. The each began to flip through the books wanting to know what was in them. They recognized some spell in their books from their original book of shadows but most of it was filled with completely different ones plus demons they had never seen before. After about and hour of familiarizing themselves with their very one books of shadows Chris decided that they should get pack to looking for answers.

"Did either of you find anything else that can help us figure out what our next step is" he asked drawing Wyatt and Phoenix attention way from the books in their hands. It was only then that they realized the forgot to mention the document they found.

"You guys won't believe what Phoenix was able to find in one of her suitcase" Wyatt said jumping up from the bed and moving towards that document on the other bed. He grabbed the three most shocking paper before handing them over to Chris waiting to see his expression once he learn what they had found.

 


	5. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warren's find a new home.

* * *

_Recap_

  _It was luckily for them that other like them that every supernatural being was so focused on the charmed ones gaining their powers that anything big going on today was contributing to that. The each began to flip through the books wanting to know what was in them. They recognized some spell in their books from their original book of shadows but most of it was filled with completely different ones plus demons they had never seen before. After about and hour of familiarizing themselves with their very one books of shadows Chris decided that they should get pack to looking for answers._

_"Did either of you find anything else that can help us figure out what our next step is" he asked drawing Wyatt and Phoenix attention way from the books in their hands. It was only then that they realized the forgot to mention the document they found._

_"You guys won't believe what Phoenix was able to find in one of her suitcase" Wyatt said jumping up from the bed and moving towards that document on the other bed. He grabbed the three most shocking paper before handing them over to Chris waiting to see his expression once he learn what they had found._

 

* * *

Chris froze as his eye landed on the top of the paper Wyatt just handed him. After several minutes Nick and Adrian realized that he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. So they took the papers from him and unlike the others they who were shocked about the large amount of money they had been given this time period were quite unaffected by the number..

As they began to ready through it they saw that Fate had left them a message in the fine print. So not only do they have the 2.1 million dollars Destiny gave them which most people would see as a lot but they also had the money the brought back with them. The paper stated that it was hidden in the same places they left it but cloaked by magic and waiting to be collected.

"So we have what around 2,943,000 dollars" Nick asked doing a mental calculation.

"No, more like 3,245,000" Adrian corrected knowing more about their finances before they traveled back as Uncle Darryl had add a large sum of his own money to it before they left. Adrian didn't get a chance to tell Nick about it and after they got back to their parents time they never touched it so their wasn't much need for him to say anything about it let alone think about it.

Nick shot him a look as he ran of his calculations again. "Darryl add some of his personal money before we were sent back I never had the time or need to mention it to you" Adrian replied flipping to the next page to see what else they found. Nick just nodded his head in acceptance neither of them noticing the baffled/stunned looks the other were now sporting.

The second page was a list of properties for sale in their local area and the times they apparently scheduled to go look at them. Seeing the date they new it was today from their knowledge of the charmed one vanquished being common knowledge in their time. Adrian look at the bedside table clock seeing that it was 10:50 now and the first showing was at 12:30 just enough time forever one to get ready and eat.

The last page seemed to be seemed to be more of a report. It stated they had found either of them yet but they were getting closer. 

"Looks like the third page is hinting that we hired people to locate the twins" Nick stated hand it over for Adrian to look over.

"At least we have a reliable and believable reason for locating them" Adrian spoke as he continued to read. "Also seems it was more addressed to Phoenix. It clearly states to her that its going to take several more months to locate your siblings" Adrian paused to look at Phoenix.

It wasn't until he read that line out loud that it occurred to them that Phoenix would be their eldest sister out of all. The clock struck 11 and began to scream rock music at them.  It woke them but they were all still standing there not really knowing what to do now.

"We need to get ready first showings at 12:30 and I want to eat before we go" Adrian spoke getting the others into motion again.

Wyatt decided to shower before getting ready and Phoenix showed last night so she went a head and changed. The boys figures they could all shower later and made their way down stairs for breakfast as they were already ready.

Was the made their way down the stairwell none of them wanting to be in an enclosed space if they didn't have to Chris thought now would be a good time to bring up their identical problem.

"You guys know the aunt Phoenix was right about is looking to much a like. If I didn't know which one of you put what you were wearing on I wouldn't be able to tell you apart from the other. That could cause a lot of problems especially when fighting demons" Chris mentioned causally.

Nick shot him a look over his right shoulder while Adrian nodded and hummed in agreement. 

"So, what do we do about it" Chris wondered out loud.

"You know we don't usually look like this right" Nick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Chris guessed it was for them and those that grew up knowing them.

"His right little brother. After a few stops and a like make over to get us looking like we used to they shouldn't have a problem telling who's who. As long as that style your rocking now is you normal one" Adrian commented as they finally reach the bottom of the stairwell.

 "Yeah, i mean the only thing i do differently is style my hair a little but that's it. What about you guy's" Chris asked as they made their way through the crowed lobby and to the hotel restaurant.

"You'll see" Nick replied a smirk firmly on his face as they can to a stop at the dining entrance.

They quickly payed for the buffet agree to set at on of the table's on the far right but clearly seen from the entrance way so the others would spot them easily when the arrived before all heading off to find something they liked to eat.

 It didn't take them long to find something to eat as they weren't that picky as long as it taste. That's not to say that Chris preferred pancakes over waffles, Nick was the exact opposite, while Adrian didn't care for either preferring to have a fresh bowl of fruit with oatmeal.

They were making small talk about their lives growing up and half way done with their food when the others finally decided to join them. 

"So. What were you guys talking about before we arrived" Wyatt asked before taking a bit of his peach yogurt.

"Not much comparing the differences in family dynamics growing up and experiences" Chris replies

"Yeah and what did you find out" Wyatt asked extremely curious about the difference in their timelines. Phoenix paid little attention because she didn't really have her own experiences to compare them too. She still listened because she wanted to get to know her grown up nephew's now cousins a little more.

Sure she had spent some time with the twins but it was mainly focused.on protecting Wyatt and the mission and that was after the way they treated them. Even after that found out the truth they didn't really get to know "him" the way she wished they had.

"For start we had a little brother Patrick and sister Patricia. Aunt Phoebe had four kids the three you knew an a son Andy. Nothing changed with aunt Paige's kids" Nick trailed off while simultaneously shooting Adrian a look he wasn't sure weather they should tell them what they learned while in limbo. 

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of their family either.

"What aren't you telling us" Phoenix asked not really sure she wanted to know after everything that was keep from her before; but then again that's the reason she wanted to know what the boys were reluctant to tell them now.

Adrian cleared his throat silent letting his brother he would be the one to tell them.

"While in limbo we learned that Paige had a true soulmate. We have reason to believe that Warren will as well. The reason they didn't get together in either of our timelines was by the time they meet they were no longer meant to be it. Their connection ways destroyed the moment Paige took Prue's place in the power of three.

Phoenix didn't know how to feel about that so she asked the only questions she could think of. "Did mom and grams know about this and do you know who Paige's and Warren soulmates are?" Phoenix was surprised that her voice didn't give away how devastated she was at the news she was being given. That not only was had her twin been killed with their blessing but the destruction of a soul bond the rarest of the rare even in the magical world.

"Yes, they knew. We don't know who Warrens is but Paige's is Cole" Adrian spoke again his voice leaving no room for argument yet same time be was unwilling to look at his youngest aunt.

Phoenix wasn't as shocked by that news as her nephews thought she would be. All she did was hum and nodded at the news like she expected the answer they gave her. 

After the news that the current Paige will mostly get the chance to be with her half-demon soulmate, Chris and Wyatt decided they were quite full and made a quick exit.

Nick nudge Adrian moments later before nodding towards the door, before clearing his throat and saying "Were going to go as well. We need to rent a car before we go out house hunting." 

They really didn't need a car to get around town but it would help them blend in and that was something they really needed to do.

Phoenix allowed them to think they fouled her with their quick next. She need time to process how different things were going to be from now on.

An hour later they had all piled into the rental cars Nick and Adrian chose. When looking at cars the figure a van would be the best option because it actually had enough room and sets for all of them to fit.

"So, what kind of house are we looking for? Do we want to be close to the Halliwells?" Wyatt questioned. He didn't really know how this house hunting thing worked but  knew new location was a huge factor. So he waited letting the others decides if it would be better to be close to their extended family or not.

Chris stopped looking out the window to see what the others were thinking. He might not be able to read their thought but he was good at reading people's faces. He himself was neutral on the issue as long as what ever house the picked was "them" then he didn't care about location.

Phoenix gripped the stirring wheel so tight that her hands started turned a little white. She slowly relaxed her grip as she thought over Wyatt's question and surprisingly she didn't care on way or the other. 

"It up to you boys it doesn't matter to me" she commented her eyes still firm on the road ahead.

After a few minutes and no one talk Nick decided they probably didn't care one way or the other yet didn't want to offended some else in the car. He on the other hand didn't mind voicing his thoughts on the subject. 

"How about his if their are houses near them will check them out but we won't limit our options by having that area as our only location of search" Nick stated breaking the silence.

"If we like a house near them or on the other side of town we take it" Adrian said finishing his brother's thoughts.

"Are we planning to live together" Chris mused "we seem to be planning as we are but none of use have said for sure we wanted to live together" he concluded.

"i think it would be best to stay together, at least for now after all were stronger together" voiced Phoenix as she continued to drive down the road.

The others nodded or hummed in agreement they new that apart they were weaker than they were together. The triplet most of all due to their own power of three settling in.

~time skip five hours~

They arrived back at the hotel faster than they planned with all the traffic going on plus the views went faster than any of them thought they would, but then again the houses were all in the same area. 

As they made their way back towards there bedroom Wyatt's stomach growled announcing to the world he was starving. If you look closely you could see that his cheeks had a tinted of red upon them.

"We can order room service" Chris said as they exited the elevator.

The all made them selves comfortable on their beds as they thought back on the houses they had seen.

"So which one's did you guys like the most" Phoenix asked. She narrowed it down to three of her own preferences but she wanted to hear what her boys liked before saying anything.

They thought back to they house that they viewed today from start to finish and agreed that the last house they saw was the best fit for them. It had two floor and the main was pretty open concept not to mention as finished attack and basement

It already had a total of seven bedrooms on the second floor and on in the basement, but also had a total of three full bathrooms which suited all their needs at the moment perfectly. They were also alone a block away from the current Halliwell family which they knew would come in handy later on down the line.

 


	6. A Vanquish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to get a look at how powerful the Charmed One here in the present are the chosen watch as they go up against their first demon.

**Sorry, about all the slow updates but with school, work and my other works I haven't really had the time to work on this one.**

* * *

 

"Its hard to believe that two of those people are the same sister's I will meet in three and a half years" Phoenix commented as they continued watching the scene unfolded before them. The charmed ones first every vanquished.

"They aren't the same people you meet. The Piper and Phoebe in their aren't the sister's that brought you into the family and hopefully they won't have to be" Adrian commented.

After seeing the looks he was getting from the others he realized it would be best to elaborate.

"We are the sum of our experiences. For example you guys are our brother by blood and by magic. Hopefully with time you will be more than that, However Chris you aren't the twin that was with me when we vanquished our first set of Vampires alone when we were ten. Wyatt isn't the same older brother that refused let either of use out of his sight for over a month when Nick fell and lost his from tooth pushing me out of the way of yet another demon attack.

Your different and so are we just like they will be just like the Paige of this time will be. I am sure you all can see what I am getting at"Adrian concluded.

Without a glance at the rest of them Adrian leaned into Nicks side for comfort. They didn't like to think about the good times anymore because they were always fallowed by the bad ones.

Happy memories can't exist without the bad ones their grandpa once told them. They each nodded their head knowing that he was right those girls in there facing their very first demon would never be the Aunts/sisters/or mom they new.

In truth they kind of preferred it that way not that they were ready to say it out loud just yet. Their attention was drawn back to the attack window at the sound of a large crash.

As they focused back on the battle before them the noticed that the demon had blown the door to bits and was advancing on the sister. They saw the light enter Prue's eyes as she thought of an solution to vanquishing the demon heading their way.

They saw how fast the Piper was agreed with her and  Phoebe followed their lead and began to chant with them _"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free"_ over and over again until the demon blew up without at trace.

They watched as they hugged one another relieved smiles one their face so happy to have survived. How reality set in for them about how that was only just the beginning. "I think we've seen enough" Chris commented before turning away from the overly sweet scene before them and orbing back home.

The others fallowing moments later disappearing in a swirl of baby blue orbs. One thought on each of their minds nothing was ever going to be the same again, yet at the same time the were each a little thrilled that things were going to be different than before.

Each of them had something in their lives that they wished the could change and here in the past they were getting a second chance at life, who were they to complain about another chance to set things right when others would kill to be in their shoes. As the arrived back home the all made their way into the kitchen.

Wyatt and Phoenix made themselves comfortable around the kitchen table as the watched the others begin to move around the room effortlessly like they were dancing to some tone that only they could hear.

They moved perfectly together already knowing were everything was and what part they were expected to do without any words exchanged between them. It was only then that they finally allowed them all to relax because being there in their brand new kitchen together was home for each and everyone of them.

"This is nice" Phoenix whispered not wishing to brake the atmosphere that had been created but needing them to know what she felt.

The all either nodded or hummed in agreement that this was what they needed.

It didn't take long for the three of them to finish cooking the food or for Wyatt to set the table accordingly. As they ate no one talk about the day the had or what they had seen before coming home knowing that it would ruin what ever they had going on here.

The cleared the table before setting off towards their own bedrooms knowing that they would talk about it all tomorrow but for now they each wanted to be alone with their thoughts.

~the next morning ~

They all gathered in the kitchen it was Chris who made waffles that morning with a side of bacon something simple that they all enjoyed. It was a normal and peaceful morning with family that made up for what they witnessed last night.

The vanquished the original charmed ones made caused reality to set in for them. Yet the thing that was most shocking was that they really didn't mind the change in reality especially Adrian.

He was so used to being alone in a world of horror that he wouldn't change his new found family that Death gave him for anything.

"So, what will you guys be doing today" Phoenix asked as she set her dishes in the sink.

"I was hoping to find a place to build a restaurant and was hoping that the twins would join me. Not only find a place for it, but running it. It's something I am passionate about and it will give use an income" Chris said a little bit of blush coloring his cheeks.

"I am game. What about you, Nick " Adrian said as he moved around the kitchen cleaning up although there wasn't much left to clean up.

"I don't see why not, I love cook and Chris is right we need an income" Nick concluded sending his youngest brother a bright smile.

Wyatt sat there thinking about what the best option for him before deciding that he should start looking for Warren. What better way than through a Detective or two.

"I'll be dropping in on Andy and Daryl. It will give us a connection to them and they might be able to of help finding Warren. Its best not to use magic in locating him just yet, and sticking with mortal means" Wyatt informed them of his plans for the day.

"I guess while you guys do that I'll finish the house. You know to make it feel more homely and put together" Phoenix finally decided. She gave the room they were in a look of displeasure. Their new home was just to barren right now to feel like a real home and that just wouldn't do.

The boys all grabbed their coats before orbing out. Wyatt reappeared a block way from the station in a darkened alley way. He knew there wasn't any cameras in the area to catch his use of magic.

The others appeared a couple block away from the estate building. They each walked with confide air that screamed they weren't someone to mess with. Nick was dressed in a dark Navy blue shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. Adrian was wearing a crimson t-shirt and dark blue jeans while, Chris was in a warm sky blue shirt and faded blue jeans. Their style's of dress were pretty different and as soon as Nick and Adrian made it to the salon and a few other places it wouldn't be hard to tell apart at all.

 


End file.
